globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure of the armed forces of Heartland
Total Strength: 30,000,000 Personnel Heartland Erta Stiks Heartland ground forces serve as the land army of the Heartland military. The army is split into Strieki (Regulars) and Gvardia (Elite) divisions. 'Heartland Strieki' The Strieki make up most of the army, and their units are named after their counties they inhabit. Each division is made up of 50,000-75,000 soldiers, which have their own armour and artillery components. There are about 14,000,000 strieki personnel in the Heartland army. Gek Enkave *1st Gek Enkave *2nd Gek Enkave *3rd Gek Enkave *4th Gek Enkave *5th Gek Enkave *6th Gek Enkave *7th Gek Enkave *8th Gek Enkave *9th Gek Enkave *10th Gek Enkave *11th Gek Enkave *12th Gek Enkave *13th Gek Enkave *14th Gek Enkave *15th Gek Enkave *16th Gek Enkave *17th Gek Enkave *18th Gek Enkave *19th Gek Enkave *20th Gek Enkave *21st Gek Enkave *22nd Gek Enkave *23rd Gek Enkave *24th Gek Enkave *25th Gek Enkave *26th Gek Enkave Colstrum *27th Colstrum *28th Colstrum *29th Colstrum *30th Colstrum *31st Colstrum *32nd Colstrum *33rd Colstrum *34th Colstrum *35th Colstrum *36th Colstrum *37th Colstrum *38th Colstrum *39th Colstrum *40th Colstrum *41st Colstrum *42nd Colstrum *43rd Colstrum *44th Colstrum *45th Colstrum *46th Colstrum *47th Colstrum *48th Colstrum *49th Colstrum *50th Colstrum *51st Colstrum *52nd Colstrum Failiaze *53rd Failiaze *54th Failiaze *55th Failiaze *56th Failiaze *57th Failiaze *58th Failiaze *59th Failiaze *60th Failiaze *61st Failiaze *62nd Failiaze *63rd Failiaze *64th Failiaze *65th Failiaze *66th Failiaze *67th Failiaze *68th Failiaze *69th Failiaze *70th Failiaze *71st Failiaze *72nd Failiaze *73rd Failiaze *74th Failiaze *75th Failiaze *76th Failiaze Indis *77th Indis *78th Indis *79th Indis *80th Indis *81st Indis *82nd Indis *83rd Indis *84th Indis *85th Indis *86th Indis *87th Indis *88th Indis *89th Indis *90th Indis *91st Indis *92nd Indis *93rd Indis *94th Indis *95th Indis *96th Indis *97th Indis *98th Indis *99th Indis *100th Indis *101st Indis *102nd Indis Redtook *103rd Redtook *104th Redtook *105th Redtook *106th Redtook *107th Redtook *108th Redtook *109th Redtook *110th Redtook *111th Redtook *112th Redtook *113th Redtook *114th Redtook *115th Redtook *116th Redtook *117th Redtook *118th Redtook *119th Redtook *120th Redtook *121st Redtook *122nd Redtook Putum *123rd Putum *124th Putum *125th Putum *126th Putum *127th Putum *128th Putum *129th Putum *130th Putum *131st Putum *132nd Putum *133rd Putum *134th Putum *135th Putum *136th Putum *137th Putum *138th Putum *139th Putum *140th Putum *141st Putum *142nd Putum *143rd Putum *144th Putum *145th Putum Arctika *146th Arctika *147th Arctika *148th Arctika *149th Arctika *150th Arctika *151st Arctika *152nd Arctika *153rd Arctika *154th Arctika *155th Arctika *156th Arctika *157th Arctika *158th Arctika Paetchy *159th Paetchy *160th Paetchy *161st Paetchy *162nd Paetchy *163rd Paetchy *164th Paetchy *165th Paetchy *166th Paetchy *167th Paetchy *168th Paetchy *169th Paetchy *170th Paetchy Osfrierta *171st osfrierta *172nd osfrierta *173rd osfrierta *174th osfrierta *175th osfrierta *176th osfrierta *177th osfrierta *178th osfrierta *179th osfrierta *180th osfrierta Radiafam *181st Radiafam *182nd Radiafam *183rd Radiafam *184th Radiafam *185th Radiafam *186th Radiafam *187th Radiafam *188th Radiafam Napier *189th Napier *190th Napier *191st Napier *192nd Napier *193rd Napier *194th Napier *195th Napier Canal *196th Canal *197th Canal *198th Canal *199th Canal *200th Canal *201st Canal Pecinok *202nd Pecinok *203rd Pecinok *204th Pecinok *205th Pecinok *206th Pecinok Frutieri *207th Fruntieri *208th Fruntieri *209th Fruntieri *210th Fruntieri Trajk *211st Trajk *212nd Trajk 'Heartland Gvardia' The elite personnel of the HES, numbering 3,000,000 active personnel. Gek Enkave *1st Gek Enkave *2nd Gek Enkave *3rd Gek Enkave *4th Gek Enkave *5th Gek Enkave *6th Gek Enkave *7th Gek Enkave *8th Gek Enkave *9th Gek Enkave *10th Gek Enkave *11th Gek Enkave *12th Gek Enkave *13th Gek Enkave *14th Gek Enkave *15th Gek Enkave Colstrum *16th Colstrum *17th Colstrum *18th Colstrum *19th Colstrum *20th Colstrum *21st Colstrum *22nd Colstrum *23rd Colstrum *24th Colstrum *25th Colstrum *26th Colstrum *27th Colstrum *28th Colstrum *29th Colstrum *30th Colstrum Failiaze *31st Failiaze *32nd Failiaze *33rd Failiaze *34th Failiaze *35th Failiaze *36th Failiaze *37th Failiaze *38th Failiaze *39th Failiaze *40th Failiaze *41st Failiaze *42nd Failiaze *43rd Failiaze *44th Failiaze Indis *45th Indis *46th Indis *47th Indis *48th Indis *49th Indis *50th Indis *51st Indis *52nd Indis *53rd Indis *54th Indis *55th Indis *56th Indis Redtook *57th Redtook *58th Redtook *59th Redtook *60th Redtook *61st Redtook *62nd Redtook *63rd Redtook *64th Redtook *66th Redtook *67th Redtook Putum *68th Redtook *69th Redtook *70th Redtook Arctika *71st Arctika *72nd Arctika *73rd Arctika Osfrierta *74th Osfrierta *75th Osfrierta *76th Osfrierta Radiafam *77th Radiafam *78th Radiafam *79th Radiafam Napier *80th Napier *81st Napier Canal *82nd Canal *83rd Canal Pecinok *84th Pecinok *85th Pecinok Fruntieri *86th Fruntieri *87th Fruntieri Trajk *89th Trajk *90th Trajk Heartland Ocana Stiks The HOS is the heartland navy, and is the oceanic military component of the Heartland armed forces. Due to the landlocked geography of Heartland, the country has a small navy of around 500,000 active personnel. *Fleet Toka *Fleet Primm *Fleet Pokarch *Fleet Georga *Fleet Griff *Fleet Hacka *Fleet Ypares *Fleet Trago *Fleet Pago *Fleet Winniperg *Fleet Corsicano *Fleet Sa *Fleet Nos *Fleet Sos Heartland Trane Stiks The Heartland Air Army is the air force service branch of the Heartland military. It has about 2,000,000 active personnel. Nos Varatik *N1 *N2 *N3 *N4 Os Varatik *O1 *O2 *O3 *O4 *O5 *O6 *O7 *O8 Wos Varatik *W1 *W2 *W3 *W4 *W5 *W6 *W7 *W8 Som Varatik *S1 *S2 *S3 *S4 *S5 *S6 Red Rangers The Red Rangers are the Paratroopers of the Heartland Military. They number around 300,000 personnel. *1st Red Ranger Division *2nd Red Ranger Division *3rd Red Ranger Division *4th Red Ranger Division *5th Red Ranger Division *6th Red Ranger Division *7th Red Ranger Division *8th Red Ranger Division Heartland Importik Preserviarikis Stiks The Heartland Defense Force is a service branch of the Heartland Military, and number around 2,000,000 active personnel. They have their own armour, artillery and air vehicles. Land Forces *1st HIPS Niesvak *2nd HIPS Niesvak *3rd HIPS Niesvak *4th HIPS Niesvak *5th HIPS Niesvak *6th HIPS Niesvak *7th HIPS Niesvak *8th HIPS Niesvak *9th HIPS Niesvak *10th HIPS Niesvak *11th HIPS Niesvak *12th HIPS Niesvak *13th HIPS Niesvak *14th HIPS Niesvak *15th HIPS Niesvak *16th HIPS Niesvak *17th HIPS Niesvak *18th HIPS Niesvak *19th HIPS Niesvak *20th HIPS Niesvak Airborne Forces *21st HIPS Niesvak *22nd HIPS Niesvak *23rd HIPS Niesvak *24th HIPS Niesvak *25th HIPS Niesvak *26th HIPS Niesvak *28th HIPS Niesvak *29th HIPS Niesvak *30th HIPS Niesvak Marine Forces *31st HIPS Niesvak *32nd HIPS Niesvak *33rd HIPS Niesvak *34th HIPS Niesvak *35th HIPS Niesvak *36th HIPS Niesvak *37th HIPS Niesvak *38th HIPS Niesvak *39th HIPS Niesvak *40th HIPS Niesvak Ofizer gas Zieter Gru Baratik The Office of Special Strategic Services is a service branch of the Heartland Military focusing on both internal security and special armed activities outside the borders. Most components of the OZGB are very secretive. *1st Ifanik Poeziti - Army Police *2nd Ifanik Poeziti - Army Police *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Team Black - Special Forces Group *Ocana Gvardia - Marine Guards, Special Forces Battalion Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline